


Ours

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt: “Is this our closet? Or your closet?”





	Ours

You had recently moved in with your boyfriend, Spencer Reid. Everything was great for the most part, except for one thing, you were starting to think that he had more clothes than you. The two of you had split the closest into two sides. One was his and one was yours, but now it seemed that the concept of sides had gone out the window and that this was solely Spencer’s closest. 

“No human being should have this many clothes. Does he have two of the same sweater?” You huffed running your hand through your hair. 

Spencer walked through the door returning from grocery shopping just in time to hear your slight outburst. He slowly walked toward your bedroom, quietly knocking on the door before he walked in. 

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Spencer said taking in the scene in front of him. While he was out you had torn apart the closest, half of your clothes were on the floor, you had thrown the majority of Spencer’s onto the bed. 

Turning to face him you crossed your arms as you began to speak. 

“What’s going on is that your girlfriend is very confused.” 

Spencer slowly made his way into the room. He stood in front of you confusion filling his features.

“Why are you confused?” 

“Is this our closest? Or your closest?” 

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head.

“It’s our closest.”

“Then why don’t I have any room to put my stuff? Spencer, Why do you have two of the same sweaters?” You said lifting them up. 

“They’re not the same. One is Jade Green and the other is Forest Green.”

Your eyes widened at his statement and you let out a shock filled laugh. “Oh my god. Only you would know that.” He moved his hand up and down your arm trying to calm you down seeing how worked up you were getting. “Hey, it’s alright. Let’s clean up all of this so we can organize it all together, okay?” You nodded leaning against his chest. 

“I’m still trying to adjust to living with someone, i’ve never done this before.” He mumbled pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I know baby and you’re doing a great job besides this one thing.” You said with a playful tone in your voice. Spencer rolled his eyes, you stood up on your tiptoes placing a kiss to his lips.

“Come on Doctor let’s clean up our mess.”


End file.
